


The Benefit of Romantic Comedies

by Rivulet027



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Let's Get Gay Married Commentfic Meme, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When M points out that Star's been watching romantic comedies Ric knows enough to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefit of Romantic Comedies

**Author's Note:**

> Diclaimer: I own nothing to do with X-Factor. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for [this](http://bree-black.livejournal.com/84411.html?thread=1597883#t1597883) prompt on the lets get gay married meme!

Rictor never worries about Star watching TV, it’s just something that Star does. The open invitation to wrap those large arms around him and press in is always there and so Star spending a long time sitting in front of the TV in one of his marathons isn’t something Rictor questions. Not until Monet backs him into a wall and tells him in no uncertain terms that he needs to go take care of Star.

“What’d I do now?” he grovels, because a pissed off Monet and groveling go hand in hand.

He gets informed that Star has already had a romantic comedy marathon and now instead of contenting himself to watching what’s programmed on the TV he’s actually gone and gotten movies and is controlling his own marathon. Ric realizes he’s worried as soon as the words ‘romantic comedy’ leaves Monet’s mouth.

He snuggles down against Star, gets kissed on the head for it and it would be so easy to let that simple gesture tell him that everything is okay except some man is chasing after some bride and this isn’t really anything he ever thought he’d have to save Star from. Ric isn’t sure he wants to know what Star thinks he’s going to learn from this. He watches and he waits, quiet and taking in Star’s breathing.

He waits until Star’s changed out the dvd for another and then turns to regard him. Ric reaches out a hand. Star kisses his palm, “Want to hold you.”

They stretch out on the couch, take up the whole thing and Ric knows he could fall asleep with Star holding him like this, that he could stay safe and loved in this embrace. And just like that he gets it.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he promises, “You know that right?”

He twists onto his back and looks up at Star, pleading on his face. He closes his eyes as Star brushes hair off his face. He opens them moments later when the silence stretches out, realizes that Star is watching him and not the TV.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he repeats this time with a kiss.

It’s short, too short for his liking and he can see right through Star’s ‘I’m watching TV now’ face. With a frustrated huff and knowing that it’s going to piss Star off Ric twists, gently takes a hold of the remote in Star’s hand and turns off the TV.

It’s a testimony of how much Star loves him that Star only blinks at him confused.

“We’re going to talk.”

“You don’t like to talk,” Star points out.

“I suck at it,” Ric puts in.

Star glances at the blackened screen.

“You’re not going to have to chase after me and I’d never wear a ridiculous dress.”

Star blinks down at him, cups a hand over his cheek and Ric leans into the touch, “I don’t want to be the one who has to object.”

Ric stares, tries to process.

“Julio,” Star pleads low and long.

Ric presses up, kisses him slowly before pulling back and admitting, “You wouldn’t be, because you’d be the one I'd marry.”

“Then we should.” Simplified Shatterstar logic and Ric is suddenly drowning in the fear of having to explain their world to someone who is going to think their world is stupid, except there are places that they could get married and Star is the person Ric judges all other relationships by…and judges them lacking because they aren’t Star and could never be Star.

“Aren’t you married already?” he points out, stalling as he feels the want to marry Star settle firmly in him and oddly without panic.

“She’s dead and not you.”

And now he’s cupping Star’s face, pulling him closer, pulling him into a kiss. Star moans against his mouth and presses him into the couch then pulls back to blink at him. Ric touches Star’s chin, shushes him and agrees, “We should.”


End file.
